Read it out loud
by crissingirl123
Summary: "Read it out loud ". The words are spinning through Blaine's head. He has to read this out loud. Everyone will know what's in it. He doesn't want them to know, but he can't lie. Not anymore. Blangst


"**Read it out loud ". The words are spinning through Blaine's head. He has to read this out loud. Everyone will know what's in it. He doesn't want them to know, but he can't lie. Not anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_The world will roll their eyes _

_But I still think, well I still think that we're in love._

And again Blaine's phone was ringing during Glee club. A text. And Blaine exactly knew from whom. Blaine grabbed his phone as soon as he heard it ringing for the third time and he saw in Mr. Schuester's eyes that it was too much. And Blaine was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Blaine, I told you to turn it off".

"I'm sorry sir, it's really important that I read this." He opened the message and fear springs into his eyes. He feels that his friends and Mr. Schuester are still watching him and he does his best not to let them show that it wasn't a normal and friendly text.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he wraps his arm around his boyfriend. "What's going on? You're shaking" Kurt said and Blaine had to come up with something.

"There's nothing, Kurt. I'm fine." Blaine said, but Kurt wouldn't be Kurt if he just let this go.

"Is it okay if I read the text then?" Blaine's hand moved to his pocket really fast where his phone was, making sure Kurt can't grab it. "Well, I'll take that as a no"

"It's nothing" Blaine persisted.

"Please, let me read it Blaine" Kurt almost begged.

"I want to know what it's in that text too, dude" That was definitely the voice of Puck. The whole group agreed with what Puck said, but Blaine wasn't going to do it. He'll never read this text out loud. He can't let them show his weak side. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand tightly and Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes that his boyfriend can see what is going on. On his other side Sam lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. Normally Blaine would shake it off, but this time he needs it. Even though he doesn't want to need anything of other people.

"Read it out loud" Mr. Schuester suddenly says. Blaine looks up and meets the friendly eyes of his glee and Spanish teacher.

"What?" Blaine asks nervously.

"Read it out loud" Mr. Schuester repeated.

"No, please. I don't want that." Blaine tightened his hand even more around Kurt's hand and Kurt was now absolutely sure that something was really wrong.

"Blaine. Babe. What's wrong? Please tell us what's in that text." But Blaine shrugged and didn't say anything. His hand reached to his phone and as his phone was in his hand he gave Kurt the phone.

"You read it, please" Blaine begged.

"Sure?" And Blaine nodded.

"Out loud?" Another nod. Kurt read the text.

Kurt was shocked when he saw the words. And he didn't even know yet what it meant. He did understand the last part and the last part was shocking enough. So many awful words in such a short text. He didn't even know that it was possible. Kurt coughed and read the text out loud.

"If she isn't gone when I'm home" Kurt could feel tears coming up but forced himself to finish. "you won't have a home anymore_"_ It was quiet in the choir room and Blaine was the one who broke it.

"It's nothing guys"

"Nothing? Who the fuck send you that text?" Puck snapped

"You have no idea what is going on in my family. Not any of you so mind your own business." Blaine shouted. He doesn't want people to know about his personal life. He hadn't even told Kurt yet. And he surely isn't ready to tell the whole glee club. But he can't lie anymore. He had told himself to stop lying a long time ago and today is the day he finally is going to stop.

"We're your friends, Blaine. Please tell us what is going on. We want to help you." Everyone was sitting close to Blaine as Quinn said this friendly.

"It doesn't matter" Blaine said. Because it doesn't. It really doesn't matter what goes on in his live, because he doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that things aren't normal. He doesn't have this perfect life like everyone thinks he has. The only perfect thing in his life is his perfect boyfriend.

"It does matter, Blaine. You matter. And even if it is stupid. We want to know what it is." Artie said. Blaine looked up and nodded slowly.

"My dad sends me the text." Blaine started as he finally had found the courage to explain his whole life to his friends, but he couldn't say a lot until someone interrupted.

"Why would he do that?" It was Brittany. But it didn't stop Blaine from continuing.

"Two days ago I told him that I had a boyfriend. And before you say something Finn, I know it's late and I know I was supposed to say it earlier but I knew that something like this was going to happen. I just knew it. And it's my entire fault that it happened." Tears were streaming over Blaine's cheeks and Kurt and the girls were crying too.

"It's not your fault sweetie" Kurt comforted even though he had no idea what was Blaine's fault or not.

"Yes it is. I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it isn't working. It's my fault that she died and I'm the one who has to get rid of her." Now literally everyone had tears in his eyes and listened carefully to what Blaine was saying.

"I came home two days ago after school. I had already planned to tell them. My parents."

* * *

"Mam! Dad! I'm home!" Blaine shouted as he closed the door. Blaine walked into the living room and found his mother in the kitchen and his father on the couch reading the newspaper of today. It's always like this. His mom does all the work and his father is a hopeless mess.

Blaine knew this wasn't the right time to say it, but there never is a better time. His mom is always doing something except during dinner. And his father made it really clear that he doesn't want any sound when he's eating. Dinner exist to eat, not to talk. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?"

Miss Anderson immediately collected her stuff and lay down the knifes that she was holding for cutting the flesh on the sink and walked to her son. Blaine was already sitting next to his father, knowing that he isn't going to move until there is some food.

"What's going on, Blaine?" His mother asks. It's now or never, Blaine. You can do this.

"I told you that I was gay a few years ago." Blaine started.

"That was just a phase for the millionth time. You're not gay, you're a teenager." Blaine knew his father was going to say this. He always denied that Blaine's gay and first he didn't really care but now it starts to annoy him.

"Dad I'm gay. And I'm not only gay, but I have a boyfriend." Blaine looked into his mother's eyes when he said it, too afraid to look into the eyes of his father.

"That's so great! My son is in love!" Miss Anderson screamed out in happiness.

"What? How could you do this, Blaine! You know it's not intended that you are a faggot!" And for the first time his father does stand up even though there isn't any food.

"I'm …I'm so sorry!" Blaine stuttered, he forced himself to look around. To look what his father was going to do.

* * *

"I saw how he grabbed a knife and walked back into the living room. I knew it was going to happen but I didn't have the guts to do something. I'm a coward. I'm useless. I'm a humiliation for the family. I'm disgusting. I'm good for nothing. That's what he told me and I believe him. I'm a coward and useless. I knew that my father was going to do something with that knife, but I didn't do anything. I always run away and mostly I get away with it, but this time I have to pay for my stupid mistakes."

"Blaine! Stop it! This is not your fault and of course you didn't do anything." Kurt shouted as he shook Blaine out of his trance and wraps his arm around him. Kurt could feel how his neck became wet by Blaine's tears, but he didn't say anything about it, because he knew he was doing the same thing by Blaine.

"We totally understand why you did it, Blaine" Mr. Schuester says kindly.

"Then tell me, because I don't"

"Blaine, you're father was holding a knife. What if you did something. You'll be probably be dead right now" Mr Schuester just didn't know how to say it nicer.

"So what? No one is gonna miss me if I die!" Blaine screamed and everyone was quiet because of this outburst. They'd never expect that the strong Blaine they know thought about himself like that. That he thought no one was going to miss him. But of course they will.

"I will" It was suprisingly Puck who spoke. Everyone in the room were looking at Puck and Blaine. Puck had walked a little bit closer to Blaine and sat down before him on his knees. "We're buddies. We all are. And we need you just as much as you need us"

"I don't want to need people" Blaine protested immediately after that. "Someday you're all gone and then I have to live on my own. I can't count on my father after what he did. I can't expect people to help me." Blaine says and the people in the room were even more surpised.

"But we want to help. And we're starting now by helping you with the body" Finn said maybe a little to easy, but Blaine didn't notice. He nodded his head slowly.

"How?" He asked.

"By calling the police" Mike answered.

"What! No way! Then my father goes the prison!" Blaine screamed out as he jumped on his feet scaring the crap out of the rest of the group.

"That's what he deserves, B" Kurt slowly stand up too and looked Blaine right into his eyes.

"But without my father I'll always be alone"

"You'll never be alone." Mercedes said.

"Not as long as you're here with us" And the whole group pulled Blaine into a big hug.

For a few seconds a smile appeared on Blaine's face. He couldn't believe that all these people are here to support him. All this people like him the way he is. Blaine had always knew that these people were different. That they can love people and they love him. Those people gave him the strength to do something which he wanted to do for forever. He's going to the police. His father is going to prison, but he won't be alone. He already knew that, but now he was sure.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading this story! **

**BLANGST! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


End file.
